Bits Of Fluff Wrapped In Ribbon
by ayumi9696
Summary: A oneshot collection dedicated to the fluffiness of RinXLen. Will be updated a few times a year, on the days where fluffiness is at its strongest. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Originally, this oneshot collection was supposed to be for Rin & Len's birthday, but I was busy, so it's for Valentine's Day instead!**

******Disclaimer: She, Does, NOT, Own Vocaloid!**

**Story: Labyrinth**

**Title: Epilogue II**

**(Happy Valentine's Day! ^_^)**

* * *

**Len **

When I was six, I suddenly moved away from a life I was perfectly content with. I had friends and neighbours to play with, my parents came home regularly, and I was lucky enough to have a grandmother figure in an old lady who I called Liaobaa-chan.

She made great brownies, for the entire neighborhood.

Then, my parents simultaneously received huge promotions that allowed them a bigger house, nicer cars and a more luxurious lifestyle generally speaking. It also involved them going abroad for weeks on end, which became months as I grew older.

After the initial excitement had died down, they decided to buy a 'nicer' home, and just before my final year of preschool started, I waved goodbye to my childhood.

I suppose it wasn't so bad. After all, if it hadn't been for my parents, I would have never met Megurine Rin.

Upon my arrival, my six-year old self was quick to deduce it would be hard finding friends. Everyone here had practically been born and raised in this neighborhood, and my parents had managed to get this house only because somebody had died a couple of months before.

My theory proved to be correct.

None of the kids were interested in the stranger in their midst and my parents had flown off the moment all the unpacking was done. There was a nice housekeeper who taught me how to cook and clean in case she was sick and I was alone.

That housekeeper retired, but we never hired a new one. I could take care of myself.

Unlike Rin, who was completely dependent on her older sister, Luka.

I used to watch from my house the tiny girl with golden hair trailing her sister everywhere like a little puppy. I envied Rin, for not being an only child; but the youngest, the best position of all.

On the occasion I went out, just for the sake of something to do besides being cooped up in my house all day, she would always be there surrounded by friends. Our eyes would often meet, but I ran off, not wanting her pity or friendship.

I suppose it was the jealousy.

At the end of the month, my parents came back and they presented me with a brand-new bicycle. A beautiful one, all glossy black and sparkling in the driveway.

The next day, they had to fly off again, but I didn't mind. I was too engrossed with my new bicycle.

I thought, if the other kids could me, surely they'd want to be friends with me. It was a really nice bicycle, though it's become far too small for me now.

So, unhesitantly, I jumped on and began pedaling.

I was short as a child and I didn't have great balance. You can probably guess what happened to me. Instead of me riding the bicycle, it rode me, as I tumbled down the slope-like structure of my driveway.

It was the most humiliating moment of my life.

When I recovered, I was relieved to see no one was around. Then, I felt a pain on my knee. It wasn't that serious, just a minor scrape really. But there was blood, and when you're six, you tend to panic if sticky red stuff starts to ooze out of your body.

There and then, I started to sniffle, and teardrops rolled down my cheeks.

That's when a voice called out, "Are you OK?"

I looked up to meet a familiar gaze; it was Rin.

Back then, I didn't even know her name yet! Of course I didn't want her to know that, so I went, "Mmm-mm." and stared at my knee.

"You fell down?" she said. I didn't answer, but Rin began rummaging her pockets before triumphantly pulling out a plaster. She held it out to me. "Here's a band-aid."

I stared at her, astonished. "Really?"

"I have lots cause Nee-chan says to carry band-aids whenever I play. She says I'm rough. You're Len-chan, right?"

"Len, chan?" I repeated, frowning. Nobody ever called me 'chan' before.

"Len-kun, then." She gave me a big toothy grin, revealing perfect teeth. "I'm Rin. Nice to meet you!"

It was on that day that I fell in love with that cute, puppy-like girl called Megurine Rin.

* * *

**10 years later...**

And she still resembled a puppy. Yeah, she's grown a little cuter, and slightly more feminine I suppose but still...

"Rin," I sighed, offering her a serviette. "Please wipe your mouth."

She turned to me, completely oblivious to how messily she ate crepes. "Where?"

I didn't bother to answer; I wiped her mouth instead.

Rin went red. "B-Baka!" she stuttered, grabbing the tissue from me. "You could've just told me where!"

"It was faster," I shrugged.

"You're doing it on purpose," she muttered.

I leaned closer to her. "Doing what?"

Wrong move; Rin punched me and sent me flying until my back slammed into a tree. I winced from the pain, then crumpled to the ground.

"Len!" she exclaimed, running towards me. "Len!"

"I don't think you're supposed to punch your boyfriend on your first date. At least, not on Valentine's day," I croaked.

She sat beside me, smiling. "Baka."

"I shouldn't have gotten you that Aqua Sound all-season pass as a confession gift," I muttered as she rubbed my back.

"The ribbons were nice though." She pointed to the one she was wearing. "See?"

It was my turn to blush. "Thank you," I said under my breath.

"Confessing under a sakura tree and giving a handmade bento was totally cliche' though," she said thoughtfully. "And the Aqua Sound ticket I bought went to waste." She sighed dramatically.

"I'll give you something nice for White Day then. The bento was good, surprisingly."

Unexpectedly, she didn't punch me again. Instead, she said, "A date doesn't make up for an Aqua Sound ticket a poor fan couldn't get because of me."

I looked at her. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Not you silly. Me." Before I could speak, Rin leaned in and kissed me.

"Rin!" I managed to splutter when she pulled away. Now, my face felt _really_ hot.

"Now, you have to give me something good for White Day." She smiled innocently.

A sigh escaped me. When did Rin become so sly. Oh, well-

"Len?" she said.

I pulled her closer and returned the kiss.

Our eyes locked as I leaned back, grinning. "Will that be enough?"

Rin seemed startled, then a smile spread. "It's not White Day yet."

I put my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Then I'll keep kissing you until White Day!"

-I'm sly too, after all.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll be posting a few more oneshots so look forward to them!**

**Disclaimer: She, Does, NOT, Own Vocaloid!**

**Ayumi9696: Stop repeating yourself.**

**Story: Shotashota Love!**

**Title: On Black Day...**

* * *

**Len**

I transferred to Sakurai High in late winter, although some might argue it was early spring. The new school year started a week after Valentine's Day which meant for the first time in thirteen years, I did not receive any Valentine's chocolate.

But that wasn't what I first noticed when I enrolled.

Instead, I noticed a blonde girl looking at the lists of classes quietly in the cold air while others surrounded me. There was something to her that was silent, yet striking.

The way she stood, it was as if she was anticipating a fight, although she looked perfectly calm. And when she turned, I saw those cerulean eyes that seemed too lonely to be the eyes of a normal middle school girl.

She stared at me briefly, before walking off. I couldn't stop looking as her silhouette became smaller and smaller. My interest had been piqued.

Soon, I discovered we were in the same class, but our seats were too distant to be able to strike up a casual conversation. All the same, I couldn't take my eyes off her.

I learnt her name was Hatsune Rin.

I would pretend to read, while out of the corner of my eye, I was observing her.

Rin never allowed anyone close, except for a cat-like girl who I found out was Nekomura Iroha. Only towards her would Rin relax and joke around, as if the entire time she had to be someone else.

I wondered and wondered; how could I get close to this mysterious girl?

~.~

One day, I happened to pass by some kids being bullied by an older middle school student. Not one of Sakurai's own; I knew everyone by then.

I was about to come over and settle the matter diplomatically when a fist came sailing out of nowhere. The bully was thrown back.

"Is it really that good, bullying little kids?" said a voice.

I knew that voice. Rin stood there, looking absolutely lethal.

The bully spat at her feet. "None of your fucking business, bitch." This time, he was kicked.

He glared at her and was about to stand up when Rin said, "Do you really think it's wise to go against the Arctic Wolf?"

His eyes widened. "Y-you-"

"I don't mind fighting an amateur but violence isn't good for kids." She smiled in a devilish way. "Right?"

"Y-yeah!" He stood up quickly and bowed to the kids. "Sorry." Then, he ran off.

"Are you guys OK?" She turned to the kids once the bully was gone.

They nodded.

One said, "Onee-chan, Onee-chan, you were really cool!"

"Yeah, so cool!" another agreed.

Rin laughed. "Arigato!"

I watched while she mingled so freely with those kids, so unlike when she was in school.

At school, she was so guarded. Here, she seemed, happy.

Then, my driver came. A funny feeling pricked my heart throughout the drive home, as I recalled what happened. I wondered what it meant.

~.~

A week or so passed by. White Day was next week. No one had given me chocolates that year so I was spared from having to give anything.

My driver had been in an accident, and I was old enough to go home by myself. During that encounter, it was raining.

I passed by that park on the way to the train station, it was empty. And as I turned a corner, there she was.

Her back towards me, Rin stood drenched and umbrellaless in the pouring shower. She didn't seem to mind though; it was almost like, she was enjoying it.

I walked over, hoping that I could help her avoid a cold, but I couldn't bring myself to come closer. My body was acting funny, butterflies everywhere in my stomach, my heart thudding like crazy. I drew away, but I still kept an eye on her.

Then, a lady walking in the opposite direction paused by Rin. "Are you crying?" she asked.

Rin turned to look at the woman and I saw her face. Rin seemed fragile and lonely, hugging her slight body as if for warmth. She smiled, a sad smile. "No," she lied. "It's just the rain."

Of course, it was a lie! Her expression at that moment was just so heart-rendering, so painful, that it made you want to hold her tight.

In the rain, her wet hair clinging, her eyes distant, I also couldn't help thinking she was beautiful.

I realized something.

Rin pushed away the crowd, when actually she was crying out for someone to see her. Could that be why only Nekomura Iroha was allowed close?

I wanted to know, I wanted to know what lay behind the mask of the Arctic Wolf. I wanted to reach out and hug her so that she knew she wasn't alone. I, I-

Oh, I get it. This feeling that's throbbing in my chest right now,

**It's love.**

In less than a month, I had fallen for Hatsune Rin.

~.~

On White Day, I received a neat packet of handmade chocolates.

By the window, Iroha was yelling, "You gave _everyone_ return chocolates?!"

"Someone gave me some for Valentine's!" Rin protested. "And I pitied whoever didn't get any."

"Isn't that what Black Day is for?" I blurted out.

Rin stared at me. I stood up, trying to hide how nervous I was, just having her _look_ at me.

"Black Day?" she echoed.

"April 14th. It's for people who didn't get chocolates on both Valentine's and White Day." I cocked my head, a thought occurring to me. "Hatsune-san, could this be the first time you've given chocolates?"

Instantly, Rin turned scarlet, and covered her face with a book. "I-is it that obvious?"

"Not at all," I shook my head. I opened the plastic I had been holding and popped a chocolate in my mouth. "Your chocolates are delicious."

She looked at me in amazement, before smiling with sincere happiness. "Thank you, Len!"

That smile made me think, _She's cute_.

"Ne, Hatsune-san, do you mind if I give you something for Black Day? I feel bad just getting chocolates without giving something."

"S-sure," she nodded. "But you don't have to-"

"I want to."

"OK then," she nodded. "Thanks again!"

"You're welcome," I smiled.

Wait for me. On Black Day, I'll tell you how I feel. I'll tell you I love you. Then, I'll definitely make you mine.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I might have to give you guys those other oneshots for White Day. Gomenasai!**

******Disclaimer: Again, people; No, She, Does, NOT, Own Vocaloid! **

**Story: The assassin & the prince**

**Title: It's Not Scary, It's Cute!***

* * *

The 14th of February was not supposed to bother assassins, but it was certainly bothering 14-year old Kagaine Rin.

Why would the sole survivor of the Kagaine clan and the no.1 youngest hitman in the country be worrying about something as idiotic as _Valentine's Day _of all things?

Well, to put it simply, it was because this year, she had a crush. An actual heart-throbbing, completely embarrassing crush. On, A, Boy; as Haku had put it.

And not just any boy; Rin had the luck to fall for Kagamine Len, the Crown Prince himself. Haku had mercilessly teased her about it, although she had kept her word and not breathed a sound about it to anyone, not even Dell.

The real problem now was, should Rin give Len Valentine's chocolates or not?

Len received towering piles of candy and sweets on Valentine's Day; he wouldn't notice a lone addition. If Rin didn't put her name anywhere on it, and sneak her gift among the rest, no one would ever know.

But at the same time, Rin also wanted him to notice her gift, anonymous or otherwise.

Not forgetting the many dilemmas of Valentine's; such as choosing between handmade and store-bought chocolates, whether to give plain milk chocolate or white or ones with nuts inside, and of course, the decorations.

Truly, truly, Valentine's Day was a difficult and arduous day for young girls in love.

What to do, what to do?

~.~

Len was glad he always had White Day covered; every year, his cousins Miku and Meiko helped him out, along with Gackponii and Luka if they weren't busy.

The return gifts were always non-edible things like hair clips, and pretty quartz, and even, amusement park tickets, complete with travel and accommodation. That was last year's present, in honor of him being crowned.

Yet, no matter what kind of gifts he gave on the 14th of March, there was a packet of chocolates he never received on the 14th of February.

He didn't mind if the chocolates were just casual ones that were nothing more than a plain, store-bought bar. For once, he'd like one of the presents to read: _From_, _Kagaine Rin._

Each year, Len would secretly scour his Valentine's haul for that one name, only to be bitterly disappointed and later pretend he hadn't even checked his chocolates.

He sighed to himself.

"Ne, Kagamine, don't tell me you're already sighing," one of his friends laughed beside Len.

The four of them (Len didn't really remember who exactly) were hanging around one of the more deserted corridors, completely bored while waiting for lunch to end.

"You always get too much anyway. Give us some!" another commented.

"Take them!" Len said, still frustrated about the chocolates he would probably never receive. "I always feel queasy around Valentine's; there's just too much."

"Sick of chocolates, I suppose?" The fourth one said. "Must be nice to get so much chocolate."

"You mean so much chocolate until you feel like throwing up? Don't get me wrong, I like sweets; I just wish I could get something else besides chocolate on Valentine's."

Suddenly, there were quick, quiet footsteps that wouldn't have been heard if they weren't so close. Everyone was silent before somebody said, "Maybe you'll get your wish this year."

~.~

Rin wondered whether or not Len knew she had been eavesdropping the other day. She hadn't left as quietly as she would've liked, partly due to the fact it was _Len _sitting there.

Mostly, it was because she had found a way to get Len to notice her Valentine's chocolate.

By not giving chocolate at all!

It was a conundrum, but it was one that could work. But what was a perfect substitute for chocolate?

Rin's eyes wondered around the kitchen.

As a treat, the Home Ec. Teacher, Lily-sensei had called a special 'Valentine's' class, for girls who were a little late in finishing their gifts.

Although Valentine's was tomorrow, the room was full.

Girls were huddled into small groups everywhere, giggling and chatting while pouring hot chocolate into moulds. Not surprisingly, Rin was the odd one out.

A few girls shot glances at the loner, but her thoughts were too far away to register them.

Well, a lot of chocolate was bound to make anyone sick, especially the amount Len accepted.

Chocolate was usually a sweet that needed to be chewed in order to be savored and it wasn't soft so it couldn't be swallowed easily.

Then, Rin had to make something that was sweet and easy to eat.

"Kagaine-san?" Lily-sensei said, snapping Rin from her thoughts. "Have you decided what to do yet?"

Rin was about to open her mouth, when a bunch of her schoolmates' laughter resounded around the room. They were covered in white foam, no, not foam; it was-

"Whipped cream," Rin said to herself, as an idea came to mind. She looked up at her teacher. "Sensei, do you have any ice-cream?"

~.~

The next day, the boys crowded into the Home Ec. Room like never before.

In the transparent refrigerator were their gifts; with their names written neatly on the cards as well as the name of the girl who had made the treat.

The girls waited on the other side of the room, holding their breaths in anticipation.

All of a sudden, there was a shout of delight, and then it was pure pandemonium.

Boys yelled and cheered, waving their chocolates like trophies in the air. Girls twittered and squealed as they watched their crushes take their candy with obvious excitement.

Some boys called out the girl in question for a typical confession session.

Amidst the chaos, Len noticed a dessert untouched and ignored by all; a mango and banana parfait, written on the card, _Kagaine Rin_.

He went over to Lily-sensei.

"Sensei, may I have that?" He pointed to the parfait.

Lily-sensei looked thoughtful. "If it's alright with Kagaine-san." She glanced back at Rin, who briefly nodded before looking away.

Lily-sensei smiled knowingly. "All yours, Len-kun."

Len nodded, heart in his throat. Carefully, he opened the door and reached up for the ice-cream. It came with a spoon.

He walked to the edge of the room, to a place that was in plain sight of Kagaine Rin, and began eating.

It was deliciously refreshing, eating vanilla instead of chocolate. The banana slices and mango pieces went well together, and the whipped cream just improved on the flavor.

It was the best Valentine's Len had ever received.

When he was done, he set everything down on the nearest counter and turned to face Rin.

"Arigato, Rin." He bowed his head, knowing full well Lily-sensei was watching. "It was, delicious."

Rin blushed, a pretty pink. "Thank you, Len."

"The parfait was really, really good you know," he continued, feeling as though his heart would burst. "And I think, I think you're-"

Len inhaled, going in for the kill.

"I think you're kowaii!"

**(Kawaii means cute, while kowaii means scary.)**

The world was silent for a moment, while Len realized his mistake.

"Ah, no, Rin, I meant," he began, but Rin had spontaneously burst into unconscious tears. Lily-sensei was on her way to comfort her.

After that, Len was too ashamed to give Rin her White Day present, and spent the rest of 14 March knocking his head against a wall and telling himself, "Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka..."

Luckily, Rin's feelings weren't affected, although she vowed never to celebrate Valentine's again.

Rin hated crying in public.

* * *

***(In an otaku way to put it, 'It's Not Kowaii, It's Kawaii!'. But if I put that for the title, the joke would've been soo obvious. Therefore, I didn't. Ah, I wonder if I'll get anything for White Day?)**


End file.
